Crush Christine, Alleviate Arnie
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: As time and space continue to expand into the unknown, the fabric of reality creates ripples, echoes of every second, every moment, which take longer to fade away. Because he exists to undo the flaws that plague us all, he must deal with an echo of her once more and save her victim. This time, however, he brings help in exchange for freedom and rewards. Read if you want to see.


Creation began on 04-06-18

Creation ended on 04-16-18

Christine

Crush Christine, Alleviate Arnie

A/N: A more direct approach to the demonic car.

As tiresome as it often was to travel to alternate dimensions that echoed dimensions he had already been to in order to change the fates of many people in favor of positive outcomes, Brother Correction wouldn't have had it any other way so long as he could punish those that lived to hurt others for their own depraved reasons. Now, resting on his wooden throne after visiting another echo dimension of the ones where the victims were women being kidnapped and exploited in bondage footage in a Japanese adult video shop, having expressed his more violent attitudes toward the men responsible for violating the women by just reducing them to just brain-dead John Does that nobody would claim, he sighed as he waited for the next situation to become known to him.

 _The next situation can't be any more unusual than that situation involving the two families and the two college students involved in a perverse relationship they referred to as a perverted family lesson,_ he thought, recalling his visit to the universe where the only mistake he could ascertain that wasn't even an extreme one were the two mothers of the families getting pregnant by the male student that was supposed to be tutoring the daughters in their school education as a favor to his lady friend, but instead was involved in a harem and orgy relationship between all five women. _All I had to do was make sure their unborn children were related to their husbands, not Atsushi Ikuta. So long as they believe they're his, they can go on with their torrid perversity for as long as they can without getting caught. Not my first deviation in any universe, but not my most bizarre deviation, either._

A red sphere materialized in front of him and he looked at it, seeing something that caught his attention.

"I gotta deal with you again, you demented vehicle?" He questioned, seeing the Plymouth Fury known as Christine hiding under a pile of scrap metal as she and her possessed driver waited for two teens to show up so the killer car could eliminate them. "This time, I'll make sure you're a bad dream because just one of you in my prisons is enough. I think I know how to make a bad situation turn good and do away with some bad guys and a bad car at the same time."

He got up from off his throne and made a gesture with his right hand, causing a large, silver dome to appear in front of him, containing a large, dark creature that was as monstrous as any creature without visible eyes could be.

"I know you can understand me, so listen to what I have to say," he told the creature, and it ceased trying to escape from the dome and crouched down in front of him. "I want your help in dealing with a threat that needs to be stopped. You help me…and I'll provide you with some hosts to help setup your hive and even provide you with a barren moon to inhabit. Do you accept?"

By appealing to this creature's needs, he was hoping that its brutality would be the perfect solution to dealing with Christine.

The creature lowered its head to him…and hissed in compliance with his terms in exchange for a little freedom returned to it to carry out its needs.

-x-

As Leigh got out of the bulldozer and began to walk over to the office, Christine, hiding under a large pile of trash, shined her headlights upon the girl and made herself known.

"Leigh, run!" Dennis yelled from inside the bulldozer. "Run!"

Before she could run, however, a glass bottle was thrown in the air…and it shattered across Christine's rear view window and rooftop, spilling alcohol on the red and white vehicle.

"Christine!" A male voice called out from across the garage. "Christine!"

The car turned around and shone her lights onto a dark-skinned man standing in the open space.

He was dressed like a biker, right down to the leather jacket and spiked knuckles and wristbands.

SMASH! He threw another glass bottle at Christine and watched it shatter the front window as it itself shattered, revealing Arnie behind the wheel.

"Hey! Stop hurting my car!" He yelled at the guy.

"Better her than your face, Arnie!" The man responded. "Seriously, man, you need to ditch that antique piece of shit and get a real car that people actually pay big money for. Now, you have two options right this moment, boy. First option, you get out of that car and walk away because all of your bullies are dead, killed by that bitch of a car that needs your complete devotion."

"And what's the second option?"

"The second option, I make you get out that bitch of a car…because I don't want to hurt you…as much as I might need to."

Leigh and Dennis then saw the dark man brandish a shotgun from out of nowhere and shot Christine's front bumper off while destroying the headlights.

"You son of a bitch!" Arnie yelled at him.

"Don't make the next I take be at your head. Get out of the damn car!"

The headlights regenerated along with the bumper, but the lights flared red.

"Heh! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bitch, you don't scare me."

BLAST! Another shotgun blast was made, and the bumper and headlights were trashed again.

Screech! Christine's tires burned rubber and sped towards the man.

He didn't flinch from the intensity of the situation, focused right now on saving the boy that was being driven by his car.

"Forgive me, boy, but you'll thank me for this later," he sighed, and then sidestepped out of the way of Christine and pumped another shotgun shell, firing at the front wheel on the left side of the evil car, sending it flipping over once.

Running over, the man took the moment provided for him to approach Christine safely…and ripped the driver side door off its hinges and pulled the unconscious boy out of the driver's seat. Then, he ran over to the bulldozer and Dennis and Leigh.

"Get him out of here and as far away as you can," he told the two teens, handing Arnie to Dennis.

Leigh looked over at Christine and saw the car beginning to piece itself back together.

"What about…" Leigh started, but was cut off by the man.

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "I live for this."

The teens took Arnie out of there, and the garage door quickly closed, sealing Christine in the garage with this mysterious man.

"You're all mine now," he told the regenerated car. "You shall not ensnare another victim."

Screech! Christine charged towards the man, determined to run him over or crush him against the door.

"I am Brother Correction, and you're a mistake the world can no longer tolerate. I shall remove the stain that is your presence from existence."

A portal opened up in between them and in three seconds, Christine ran right into it before she could stop herself.

"Where you'll end, there are no roads you can take," a Brother Correction told the now-displaced vehicle, and jumped into the portal on his side as it closed, leaving the garage vacant.

-x-

The Sahara Desert, the largest desert in history where the sand retained heat until the night got cold enough to relax out in the open, and where Christine found herself stuck in the sand.

"My, oh, my, how the tables have turned for you," said Brother Correction to the car as he stood atop a tree branch, looking down at her as she tried with all her might to get out of the sand. "Forget it. Sand makes for an excellent way to keep things from moving or people from running too quickly. You won't be going anywhere, making you adequate prey for the queen."

Christine ceased her attempts to escape from the sand, confused about what he just said. There was a queen in this place?

"She's all yours, Your Highness," Brother Correction announced to someone nearby.

Hiss! Christine heard something, making small stomps in the sand.

"I'll show you," Brother Correction expressed, manifesting a large mirror in front of Christine, reflecting the night, the car…and the large, dark creature walking up from behind her. "As you can see, she's not from around here."

It was a Xenomorph Queen, the strongest and most intelligent member of her species. She was over twenty feet tall, her crest both glossy and sharp-edged, both her primary and secondary arms fully developed and able to tear apart flesh, bone and metal, and her tail's stinger blade sharp enough to penetrate Christine's frame. And last but not least, because of her acidic blood and saliva, even if she were to be harmed by the car, she could still deal in damage by eating away at her.

"Let the royal trashing begin," Brother Correction declared, and the Queen climbed atop Christine.

Rip! She began by tearing the front hood off, exposing the engine.

Pierce! Her secondary mouth penetrated the engine, punching a hole through the bottom of Christine.

Music began playing on the radio, but it was so jumbled up, the lyrics made no sense, just talking about love. But these two had no such love for the car, only disgust, and that was why it had to end this way. Despising something or someone with such contempt that you must annihilate them, to wipe away the bad memory of their existence off the face of reality.

Honk! She blared her horn, but the Queen tore through the roof and ripped out the seats and dashboard, destroying the radio by salivating over it, melting it away.

Crush! Smash! Slam! The Queen was a virtual engine of rage and brutality of inhuman ferocity unleashed upon Christine.

 _The damage will be so severe that you won't be able to regenerate, ever again,_ Brother Correction thought, just as he saw the Queen use her tail to pierce the trunk of the car and rip it off. _Oh, you might try to, but you're partially dependent upon your absolute devotion from whoever owns you, and the further they are from you, both physically and emotionally, you're just a piece of scrap metal that not even a mother could love._

The Queen vomited out her acidic saliva all over what was left of Christine as she tried to regenerate from the damage, but its acidic properties ate away at any attempt for her to return to normal. If she was to receive her reward from this former human that promised her freedom, she had to make absolutely sure that this twisted vehicle was destroyed beyond any capacity to repair. So she would make sure that this menace was completely eradicated.

And in five more minutes, the car that was once known as Christine…was reduced to a pulp of half-melted metal and rubber being continuously eaten away at by the Queen's acidic fluids; as long as Christine continued to attempt regeneration, the more she lost.

-x-

Arnie barely said anything after the first two days after he was hospitalized following the night he was removed from Christine; the doctors diagnosed him with withdrawal, but they couldn't find any drugs in his body.

Leigh and Dennis came to see him, but found it hard to look at him because of the dark circles under his eyes, like he barely had any sleep.

"How is he doing?" They heard the voice of the man that showed up and stopped them from facing Christine, standing in front of them.

"Not so hot," Leigh explained to him. "They say he's going through withdrawal, but he hasn't taken any drugs."

Brother Correction looked at Arnie and expressed, "That car was his drug. She needed him completely devoted to her, hopelessly addicted to her. A few more days and he'll be back to his old self. Though, I recommend friends and family help him pick out his next car should he desire one…and go over the history behind it before considering to buy it."

"What happened to it, though?" Dennis asked him, wondering about the fate of Christine.

"It's in the possession of a contact of mine that was richly rewarded for their aid in getting rid of a pest for good. Nobody will be seeing or hearing about Christine, anymore. You can count on that."

"Thank you, sir…but…who are you?" Leigh asked him.

"I'm the guy that deals with problems like this. I'm the one that you want as a guardian angel of sort. A tormentor to some…and a savior to others. I've been around for generations, slipping in and out of history, known to some…and overlooked by most. Keep an eye on young Cunningham. He still has a ways to go before Christine's hold on him is forever undone. I'll see you around."

He then walked away from them, disappearing through a number of people there to work or see friends or relatives recovering from injuries or drug overdoses.

"A tormentor to some…" Dennis uttered.

"And a savior to others," Leigh finished. "I think he was Brother Correction."

"But…he's just an urban myth…isn't he?"

"He is to most people, but not to those that believe in him."

-x-

On a planet millions of light years away from any other worlds populated by rudimentary or intelligent life, Brother Correction stood in front of several men that were restrained by chains and metal bars. Several of the Queen's eggs, laid eight hours ago, were set in front of them, prepped to hatch into Facehuggers. This was him making good on his word to reward the Queen with an uninhabited world and expendable hosts for her to use to get her hive built. In fact, these men he was giving her were the same men from one of the echo universes that he had visited to either prevent or undo unforgivable mistakes and sins that couldn't be overlooked or absolved that he took before they could hurt the innocent lives that resided there.

"A tormentor to some," he sighed, and brought up his right hand to prove himself right about that. "I am your tormentor…and this will be your torment."

The man in front of him, the guy known as Masaki, stripped of his consciousness, suddenly gasped and looked around them.

"What? Huh?!" He uttered, looking down at Brother Correction. "What is this? Where are we? Where's that school girl?"

"You're light years and alternate dimensions away from the world you knew and will never return to," he told him. "And for future reference, that school girl is named Miki Serizawa. Her mother is named Hiroko Serizawa and her aunt is Shizue Sasamoto. I know who they are…and I know what you were going to do to them. I know all about you and your lustful desires and crimes…and they sicken me to the depths of my soul. You think you're such a badass, don't you?"

Masaki looked behind him and saw the Queen atop her throne, her egg sac laying another egg.

"Well, you might be right about that. You and the other men around here. But you won't be such a badass after what you're all going to go through…for eternity here for Her Majesty behind me. Forever is truly a long time when you realize that you're going to spend it without death."

"What are you talking about?"

"Immortality, regeneration, eternity without death. You're about to experience a literal Hell unlike any you may never experience. I could explain it more clearly, but it's better to learn firsthand." He revealed, and then turned to face the Queen, kneeling in front of her. "They'll all live for as long as you require them, so you can use them to produce your drones and warriors, over and over again. They don't need food or water and will recover from severe injuries inflicted upon them. I thank you for your service in dealing with Christine. May your hive enjoy her remains."

Across the vast, lifeless terrain, suspended in a pit of boiling magma, Christine's remains dangled over the molten rock that would eat away at it should the vehicle ever think to revive.

Hiss. The Queen hissed at him, and he turned to leave the Queen to her ways.

"Hey! Don't leave us here!" Masaki yelled, pleading. "Please! Have mercy!"

But Brother Correction had none for these men. He just vanished into thin air and his presence was gone, leaving these men, these vile sinners, to a fate worse than death…as they would be unable to experience death for a long, long time.

"Aaaahh!" The screaming came as the eggs started hatching into Facehuggers.

-x-

For most, immortality was the desire longed for since generations past, and for some, it was both a blessing and a curse when they realize how big the cost it came with. Even Brother Correction wasn't exempt from this universal and absolute fact. But for him, immortality came after his final breath of mortality, gifted to him by the deities of multiple theologies when he was blessed and tasked to become an eternal servant for the people. He practically lost count of how long he'd been at this, even as he returned to his wooden throne and observed the future of Arnie Cunningham: The young man had spent an entire month in a rehabilitation center for his withdrawal from Christine's possession of him, having made a complete recovery and was able to avoid persecution by the police for the murders of Christine's victims, leaving the very case as one of the unsolved ones, with random factors including how the car was part of a mysterious list of vintage models used by someone else seeking to frame innocent people for car-related homicides.

"So, Arnie's rebuilding his relationships with Leigh, Dennis and his parents," he told himself as he saw the young man with them at a car dealership looking for a more modern car. "He's actually going for the Cadillac? He's getting the complete history of the car… Hmm, the previous owner had it for three months before deciding that it was an impulse buy, that he didn't really need it, just thought that he did. We all make impulse buys every once in a while. Hmm? That symbol on the steering wheel… To think one of them is hiding there in disguise. Probably just a sleeper, waiting for their allies in case their enemies arrive. I'll keep an eye on this car in case Arnie and his friends and family become endangered. Evil vehicles with attitudes, I can handle. Vehicles that aren't vehicles, however… I'll have to wait and see. At least they're one on the good guys."

Fin

A/N: Well, that's it for Christine in this story, but what do you suppose that Brother Correction saw that he would have to keep an eye on in the future? Any guesses, anyone?


End file.
